Who Is Robin?
by ManiaXAngels
Summary: Barbara Gordon asks herself That questions every time Robin is mentioned. She can't stand not knowing who he is, but one question that nags at her constantly is. 'Why does he do what he does' Of course she knows its what heroes are supposed to do, they do it to help the helpless. But what caused him to start in the first place? (Full summary in Chapter one)
**Summary: What are Batman and Robin's real names, its a question almost everyone in Gotham city asks themselves. Who are they? What are their names? What do they do when they aren't fighting crime? Is Batman, Robin's father? Do they have families? Go to work, or school? Do chores, or ride bikes, smile, and play games? Barbara Gordon asks herself those questions every time Batman and Robin are mentioned. She can't stand not knowing who they are, but one question that nags at her constantly is. 'Why do they do what they do?' Of course she knows its what heroes are supposed to do, they do it to help the helpless. But what caused them to start in the first place? Join Barbara and her friends, Artemis and Bette as they try to uncover the secrets behind Gotham Cities masked Vigilantes'**

 **And one thing is for sure, this will change their lives forever.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon, sighed and stabbed a cucumber with her fork and shoveled it into her mouth, while staring mindlessly out the window of, Gotham Academy's café. It was a cold day, and small flurries of snow fell out of the sky. Covering the Academy's courtyard with a small layer of snow, it was the first time in a few years that it had snowed during the winter. Usually Gotham City only got rain, but today it seems that the tables have turned.

"It would be better, if the sun was out." Bette said from across the lunch table, she took a drink of her water and sighed. "When its cloudy, it just makes everything look so depressing." Barbara nodded, and picked at her salad. Bette was one of Barbara's newer friends, she only got to know her just recently. On November 5th all the adults disappeared, and the two girls helped shelter the younger kids. Now that was an interesting event, but luckily the league was able to save the day.

"Yeah, but it's better then rain." Barbara replied softly, "Rain always makes everything feel dirty." She put her fork down and pushed her salad away, suddenly loosing her appetite. She rested her cheek against the cold window and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _In and out, In and out._ She sighed and opened her eyes once more, and stared off in the distance.

Bette fixed her crystal blue eyes on Barbara, and frowned. "Hey, Barbara?" She asked noticing the lost look in her red headed friends eyes, "Um, are you alright?" She asked concerned, "I mean it really looks like something is bothering you...what's wrong?" Bette scooted her chair so it was closer to the table, "You know you can always talk to me right."

Barbara shrugged, her eyes fixed on the table. "I'm alright.." She said softly, "It's just that Dick hasn't shown up at school for two weeks." She turned her head and stared out the window, "I'm just really worried about him, he usually isn't gone for this long."

Bette reached over and rested her hand on Barbara's shoulder, "Is that all that's bothering you?" She asked softly.

Barbara shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the warning bell. Announcing that lunch was over and it was time to head to your classes. Bette gathered her things and stood up, "Barbara maybe we can finish this conversation after School, we can walk home together." She suggested smiling.

Barbara shook her head, "I have gymnastics in the gymnasium after school today." She mumbled, "Maybe tomorrow." Bette nodded and said goodbye and headed towards her next class leaving Barbara sitting alone in the nearly empty cafeteria.

Barbara sunk down in her seat and watched the last of the students leave the cafeteria. Soon the bell rang signaling that class was about to start, Barbara growled and stood up and threw her untouched salad away.

She walked towards her locker and stood in front of it, _"4-30-14_ " She mumbled under her breath as she unlocked her locker and grabbed her notebooks and her cell phone. She wasn't worried about being late, he study hall teacher was really nice and sometimes let her and Dick go wander the hallways.

God, she really missed him. Dick was never away from school this long before, what if something bad happened to him? What if he was hurt? Barbara slowly walked towards study hall, usually she wouldn't lose to much sleep over him being gone for so long. But its just that they weren't in good terms with each other at the moment, the day he was here last was when they got in a huge fight. Usually they would give each other the silent treatment for a few days.

But he didn't come to school the next day, and the day after that! He hasn't been at school for at least two weeks, and it was Barbara's worst fear that Dick would get hurt and die thinking that she hated him. Sure that sounds super over dramatic, but you can never be to paranoid about those kind of things in Gotham City. This city was dangerous and anyone, any day could die.

Barbara pushed those thoughts aside, and walked into her study hall class. The teacher looked up but didn't say anything. Barbara put her stuff down on her desk and sat down, she liked this spot it was right next to a large window, and since the classroom was on the third floor the view was really nice.

From the window you could see the small garden in the courtyard, and during the spring and fall it was full of all kinds of colorful plants, and even had a small fountain in the middle surrounded by cobblestone benches. But now since it was winter, there was a small layer of snow covering everything.

She turned her attention away from the window and opened her notebook, doodling random pictures on the lined pages. A few students were gossiping in the corner and everything was pretty much normal. Barbara sighed, alright sometimes she wished things at this school weren't so normal right now she was dying of boredom.

"Hey Barbara." A high pitched voice said from behind her, catching her attention. Barbara turned her head and say Evelyn and Jenny standing behind her, Jenny had a wide smile on her face. While Evelyn didn't.

"U-Uh...hi?" Barbara said slowly, she didn't know why the two girls were talking to her. She didn't even know them that well, "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Jenny nodded, her black curls bouncing with the movement. "Yeah we need to ask you a question." She said smiling, Evelyn frowned and elbowed her in the arm.

"Not so loud you idiot!" Evelyn hissed.

Jenny frowned, "Okay okay, well we just wanted to know who you think Batman and Robin are." Jenny said smiling wide.

Barbara bit her lip, that was a good question she always asked herself who are they?. But then again almost everyone in Gotham city asks themselves. Who are they? What are their names? What do they do when they aren't fighting crime? Is Batman, Robin's father? Do they have families? Go to work, or school? Do chores, or ride bikes, smile, and play games?

She shrugged, "Well I'm not all that sure." She confessed, "Maybe they don't have names." The two girls laughed loudly and walked away slowly, saying forget about it. Or it wasn't important.

Barbara watched the two girls walk away laughed, she leaned back in her desk. The question swirling around her head, _Who are they?_

* * *

 **Hey Guys, ManiaXAngels here. So here's a little something I've been working on for awhile, so I know this has been done a lot. But decided to give it a try :D It will be good I promise! And don't worry I won't abandon Thousand Suns, I am still working on it. And sorry if this is so short, it is the first chapter after all. And please favorite and follow, and leave me a review telling me what you think!**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**


End file.
